The present invention refers to a device adapted for transferring wheel chair bound persons and/or equipment belonging to them, e.g. wheel chair, luggage or the like into and out of vehicle by means of a mobile device. Such a device should preferably be possible to use in connection with passenger cars.
For transports outside the home the wheel chair bound person is generally reduced to using governmental or other similar transport organisations for disabled. This is because it is a very heavy work to lift the disabled into a passenger's car manually. Rides, with a governmental transport organisation for disabled and the like shall be ordered well in advance and journeys outside the home district which exceed the allocated quota will be very expensive. These expenses will furthermore be charged privately to the disabled.
For this purpose there has earlier been manufactured a lifting device for disabled, which is mounted adjacent the floor of the passenger's seat side of a passenger car. This lifting device is very complicated and requires a long time to lift the disabled into and out of the passenger's car. This lifting device must be used together with a specially designed chassis frame, which has been adapted to the forward passenger's seat. By means of this chassis frame is it possible to turn and push the chair 90.degree. compared to the normal direction, which is a prerequisite for the using of the lifting device as it must be removed before the legs of the disabled can be introduced. Thereupon it is necessary that the chair with the disabled must be turned to its normal position and be locked therein. This makes it impossible for the disabled to make the transfer from the wheel chair to the car himself, which is a big drawback as many disabled are capable of driving passenger's cars.
A further problem is the remaining wheel chair, which must be folded and lifted into the vehicle.
Furthermore there has also been developed a device for lifting disabled persons into cars, which device has been provided with a supporting beam, attached adjacent the vehicle roof and on which beam it has been possible to cantilever an arm with a lifting device arranged in different manners to be revolvable or bent to make the necessary transport movements, but in any case is it necessary after the loading and prior to the unloading to remove the device or to mount it resp. on the supporting beam, which is not possible for the disabled to make himself.